


nowhere to go

by orphan_account



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, helen's mom is in this, hey y'all i have angst and I'm losing my shit, tw abusive relationships, tw bad parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when two heroes fight?





	nowhere to go

 

Helen hit the concrete before she realized what had happened. She felt a burning sensation on her arm and looked up to see eyes filled with anger. She shot up and punched him across the face, but she had been weakened. He fell back but not before shooting another burst of radiation at her shoulder. A wave of burning hit her and yet she still fought him. Punching and kicking and dodging. Until he punched her and her face hit concrete. She tasted blood in her mouth and then heard a familiar voice. 

"What are you doing? Get off of her! Get the fuck off." 

 _Lucius,_ she thought to herself, feeling strong arms lift her off the ground. 

" _Jesus Christ_ ," Lucius murmured to himself, looking at her. "What happened?"

For some reason she found this hilarious. "You should see the other guy." she replied, realizing her lips hurt when she spoke. 

"Get in the car. I'm taking you to the hospital."

She was too dejected to put up a fight. As they drove, what had happened began to sink in. She had nowhere to go. He had hit her. There was no way she could go back. 

"Pull over."

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Pull over now."

"Helen, you are out of your mind-"

"PULL OVER LUCIUS."

He shot her a look before pulling over. She hurried to a payphone, ignoring the stares she was getting. Quickly putting in the number, she brought the receiver to her ear.

"I would like to make a collect call,"

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Ma?" Helen whispered. 

"What is it Helen? I was just about to go to bed."

She took a breath. "I was wondering if I could come home Ma."

There was a pause on the other end before the woman spoke. "Now you know that's not possible Helen."

"Why not Ma?" she asked, her voice cracking. 

"You chose this hero thing. I can't let you put the rest of the family in danger. You know that. You made the conscious decision."

"Just for a few days. I want to come home."

"Helen, you can't."

She hadn't wanted to tell her, but now it seemed like the only option. "I was living with Jack."

"And? Why can't you stay there?"

Taking a shaky breath she replied. "He hits me, Ma. I fought back today and he... he burned me."

Another pause on the line. 

"Well, I'm not surprised." her mother replied, taking a breath. "What did you do?"

" _What?_ "

"He wouldn't start beating you out of nowhere,  _what did you do_?"

"Please just let me come home. Just one day. Please, Ma."

"I've already answered that question. You made your decision before and now you're going to have to suffer the consequences. Good night."

The phone line clicked shut. She walked back to Lucius' car, her mind reeling. As he started the car, she began to shake.

"Where are you going to go after the hospital?" he asked, sensing something was wrong. 

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I guess I'll just get a hotel but I can't afford to say there forever."

"Crash at my place."

"What? I can't-"

"You're staying at my place."

"Your apartment is tiny and-"

"It's not  _that_ small. We'll get an air mattress for you and when you get enough money to move out, you will. But for now, stay at my place. I don't want you out in the street."

"I can defend myself."

"Helen, I'm trying to do you a favor. I can't watch you get hurt. Your my best friend."

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to pay rent."

"Whatever you want." He drove into the emergency parking of the super hospital. "What are you going to tell the doctors?"

"That I had an unfortunate encounter with a villain who happened to have a radiation gun."

"And they'll believe that?"

"They always do." she replied, stepping out gingerly. 


End file.
